blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby/Gallery/Season 2
Fired Up! S2E1 Blaze, Gabby and Stripes at the top of the garage slide.png S2E1 Blaze jumps in the air.png S2E1 Gabby comes down the slide.png S2E1 Gabby jumps off the slide.png S2E1 Stripes lands.png S2E1 Pickle "That was incredible!".png S2E1 Blaze to Crusher "Your turn".png S2E1 Stripes sniffs the air.png S2E1 Smoke alarm starts going off.png S2E1 Pickle "What's that sound?".png S2E1 Blaze "Line up and follow me".png S2E1 Everyone follows Blaze out.png S2E1 Gabby comes out of the garage.png S2E1 Everyone made it out.png S2E1 Pickle cheering.png S2E1 Gabby hears the siren.png S2E1 Monster Machines amazed by firefighters.png S2E1 Pickle "Those firefighters are so brave".png S2E1 Gabby "The firefighters are coming back out".png S2E1 Stripes and Gabby "Eww!".png S2E1 Blaze taking off.png S2E1 Blaze's friends wish him luck.png Truck or Treat! S2E3 Gabby comes out; Blaze and AJ say "Truck-or-treat!".png S2E3 Gabby greets everyone.png S2E3 AJ likes Gabby's costume.png S2E3 Gabby gives Blaze some candy.png S2E3 Gabby gives AJ some candy.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ say goodbye to Gabby.png S2E3 Gabby waving goodbye.png Race to the Top of the World S2E4-5 Gabby appears on the top of a sand hill.png S2E4-5 Gabby on her ATV.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Gabby high tire.png S2E4-5 Gabby "Did I hear you guys".png S2E4-5 Gabby "I can fix anything".png S2E4-5 Gabby "Let's get to work!".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines and Gabby split up.png S2E4-5 Gabby hammers a board into place.png S2E4-5 Gabby hammers another board into place.png S2E4-5 Hull of ship repaired.png S2E4-5 Mast rises into place.png S2E4-5 Stripes holds the mast down.png S2E4-5 Gabby gets ready with her drill.png S2E4-5 Gabby screws in a bolt.png S2E4-5 Gabby holds the mainsheet rope.png S2E4-5 Gabby tosses the mainsheet to AJ.png S2E4-5 Ship all fixed.png S2E4-5 Ship beginning to move.png S2E4-5 Ship sets off.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Gabby at the wheel.png S2E4-5 Everyone on the ship.png S2E4-5 AJ and Gabby high five.png S2E4-5 Gabby "we'll be on the other side".png S2E4-5 Blaze "it's gonna be smooth sailing".png S2E4-5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear something fire.png S2E4-5 Cannon balls missing the ship.png S2E4-5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby tossed around.png S2E4-5 More cannon balls splash by.png S2E4-5 Gabby "It must be...".png S2E4-5 Boat shaking from the cannon balls.png S2E4-5 Cannonballs heading for Monster Machines' ship.png S2E4-5 Gabby has an idea.png S2E4-5 Gabby warns that the pirates are coming.png S2E4-5 Blaze goes into place.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel is left.png S2E4-5 Ship swings once again.png S2E4-5 Ship arrives at the stop.png S2E4-5 Gabby "time to get rolling".png S2E4-5 Plank deployed.png S2E4-5 Blaze thanking Gabby.png S2E4-5 Gabby "you've still got a chance".png S2E4-5 Blaze about to depart.png S2E4-5 Gabby watching the fireworks.png S2E4-5 Gabby cheering for the Monster Machines' win.png Monster Machine Christmas S2E6 Gabby presses a button.png S2E6 Axle City Garage decorated for Christmas.png S2E6 Blaze flies to the Axle City Garage.png S2E6 Gabby catches her present.png Five Alarm Blaze S2E11 Gabby giving Darington's tire some air.png S2E11 Darington's tire is good as new.png Axle City Grand Prix Treasure Track Sky Track Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Gabby "Show them what you can do".png|Season 1 S2E1 Gabby comes down the slide.png|Season 2 S3E2 Gabby prepares to come down.png|Season 3 S4E3 Let's give our robot a body.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Gabby, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries